


澳耀 | 一条信息

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 2020年北京卷二选一作文题
Relationships: 澳耀





	澳耀 | 一条信息

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年北京卷二选一作文题

进门，洗手，浇花，简单打扫的过程中烧开一壶水。

王濠镜对着橱柜想了想，选了王耀之前爱喝的茉莉花茶。独处的时刻里无人与他作以茶代酒的对饮，但是他已习惯，今天只是又一次两人休息时间错开的写照，即便没错开，他和王耀也不见得能经常见上面。

这倒也不妨碍两人信息间的来往。

或许说得更确切些，是大多数的交流都靠文字维持，偶尔再打个电话，接通视频——跟每一对普通的异地情侣无异。王耀会发表情包代替问候，会相隔很久才有空看一眼前面的回复，也会在洗漱完一边挂着耳机语音一边处理邮件结果累到睡着，王濠镜在另一头听着借由耳机放大贴近了的呼吸声，些许的失真在提醒实际距离，却仍然担心自己的轻微动作会惊醒远方的王耀。

王濠镜对着屏幕说晚安，突然就想，隔天要点一份王耀在楼下点过的汤粉。

王耀最近在盯一个项目，一连几天忙到凌晨，收到王濠镜劝早些休息的消息连声应好，可依据王濠镜对他的了解，这人忙时爱岗敬业精神不倒，作息就不会养生到哪里去。温情脉脉道晚安的日常功课还在继续，却总像缺些什么；语音那一头，王耀的温和气息飘到王濠镜耳边：“行啦，可别顾着说我，又不是在哄小孩儿。睡吧睡吧，我都听见你打哈欠了。”

或许来自恋人的安抚要更凑效些，王濠镜很快便陷入困倦，甚至忘了挂电话。沉沉睡了一夜，王濠镜醒来，看见页面浮着一条信息。

“哦，撤回不了了啊……”

王濠镜下床准备洗漱，看了眼手机，点开详情，发现王耀前面还给他发了张照片，似乎是手滑错按了快门。凭着角落里模糊的路灯光源，他分辨这拍下的应该是夜空，或许也算浪漫，只是这时间点让王濠镜蹙了蹙眉——发送时间在道晚安的大半个小时之后，王濠镜忍不住叹气，这人未免太工作狂了些。

撤回不了的那句后面还没说完：“那就算了，你就当我替你看星星数星星了吧。小朋友晚安。”

看着像素模糊的手滑成果，王濠镜哭笑不得：这算哪门子的看星星啊。

除此以外的生活轨迹大多维持原样。并不总是忙得昏天黑地毫无空间，各自住所还有彼此留下的物什，当然可以再盼下一次见面。厨房里炖着汤，王濠镜坐在小沙发上边等边喝茶，四下安静，环顾所及干净整洁，又因为太熟悉的环境里留有王耀的气息，暂无安排的悠闲里也就不至于太无聊。

他回来的时间点不早不晚，没感觉饿，只在路上捎了点心。酥饼盒摆在桌上跟钥匙挨在一块，指尖套入钥匙扣画圈，钥匙扣上的两个熊猫团子旋转成色块。孩子气地玩够了，王濠镜干脆又把桌面物件收拾了一次，遥控器，抽纸盒，一支笔，对半分开的便签。他想了想，划了几笔又盖上，站起来，总算又回到厨房忙活。

是很常见的玉米红萝卜排骨汤，料多味足，此刻香味缓慢溢出，王濠镜看着冰箱库存盘算炒些什么。苦夏乏味，王耀在夏天有时不爱吃饭，王濠镜过来的时候，王耀做的晚餐就有炖汤和小炒，也足够有滋味。王濠镜习惯了他这脾性，也学了去；几分钟前总算早下班了一回的王耀给他发消息，竟是难得在喊饿、想向他点菜，正在拧开虾酱盖子的王濠镜一看，最终还是敌不过心里那一点柔软：就由着这副性子吧，不然能怎样呢。

最后炒的是茄子，葱蒜炝锅，用虾酱调味，火候够了装盘，翻炒声停下，门外逐渐有了别的声响。

“别嚷嚷了二肥，还真是难为你特地语音电话，咱们四个是欠你了吗，净知道要我们爱幼，我看你还不敬老呢，有这功夫我干嘛不去约会啊——咦？”

王耀走到门前，看见门缝透出的光线，也嗅到了菜香。心跳突然快起来，摸索着钥匙、连扯皮都不愿意顾下去了，门被打开，王濠镜正站在他面前，笑着的。

王耀神情里喜悦明显大于惊讶，抬眼问道：“你怎么来了？”

王濠镜抽走王耀的手机，看着通话页面头像又退出去一个，非常干脆地挂掉通话，接着把王耀搂在怀里。

“陪您看星星来了。”

FIN.

21/07/20


End file.
